


Spaceship Noises

by ScientistSalarian



Series: Rydros Gifset Drabbles [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is part of the gifset prompts from Tumblr for the wonderful Verpine95 who requested gif number 6.





	Spaceship Noises

 

“I have a question about humans.” Tiran stated plainly.

This was one of Sara’s favorite openers for a conversation and she waited with bated breath wondering what odd thing about her species he had come across now. First it was hair dye, then it was whistling which he still wasn’t able to do. Damned inability to move his lips. Now though he had seen something in a vid that he was sure couldn’t possibly be a thing that humans actually did.

“I was watching a vid and at one point, the mother put food onto a spoon and made spaceship sounds and proceeded to make the spoon fly around before actually feeding the child.”

Sara bit her lip to try to contain her laughter. The way he spoke in his ever-present professional tone just made the whole thing all the more humorous. “It’s just a thing people do with kids sometimes, Tiran. Kids can be stubborn so you make them giggle with the spaceship thing and then when their mouths are open you trick them into eating the food.”

“That sounds…awfully deceptive.” he answered.

“I never thought about it that way.” Sara replied. She sat there thinking about how odd human customs must seem to someone not brought up with them as the norm. She went into the fridge and grabbed a cup of applesauce. “Alright Tiran, you will tell no one, but I am going to have you feed me with a spaceship spoon so you can see how hilarious it is and understand that my species isn’t crazy. We just like to have a bit of fun.”

Tiran’s eyes shone with skepticism but part of him had to admit that it would funny to at least try it. He scooped up a bit of the applesauce and made halfhearted engine sounds. Sara just shook her head and told him that he needed to put more heart into it. His eyes narrowed, knowing that she was enjoying watching him make an absolute fool of himself. He made a few sounds before finally feeding her. She nearly choked as she began to giggle.

“See, that wasn’t so bad!” tears were forming in the corners of her eyes as she laughed and Tiran shook his head.

“I still think humans are crazy.” he insisted.

“Does that make you crazy for dating one?” she asked.

“Very much so.” he answered with his mandibles flared into a small turian smile.


End file.
